Music Is What United Them
by Anie6142
Summary: PNAU: Jack is haunted by the memory of a green eyed guy he stumbled upon at a concert, but what does this have to do with him failing Ms. R's Math class? Apparently everything since the guy ends up being his tutor! HiJack, FrostCup, One-shot, rated T for reasons.


So hello people, I wrote this fic like a while ago and I posted it on my tumblr and I'm thinking of maybe continuing it, like a chapter series and even some one-shots connected to it, but only with a majority vote. So yeah, this one's a one-shot at the moment. So I hope you guys like it.

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Music Is What United Them**

Jack was feeling weird. Since that time at the concert outside of town he could not help but think of _that_ guy. He was at a concert from one of his favorite bands that were on tour, he was having the time of his life, while in front of him he saw a head of auburn hair and noticed freckles on the back of the neck of this person and some black markings showing above the rim of the shirt. The person was definitely shorter than Jack, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a sleeveless jacket on top, and was wearing baggy black jeans and what appeared to be some Converse shoes. Jack decided to ignore him but could not help but feel _curious_, the kid didn't look like a punk at all, he looked _normal_, there weren't any type of piercings that he could tell nor any kind of cuffs, chains, nor any kind of things that claimed that the kid _belonged_ there, but he was rocking to the music as well and could not help but stare at the black markings appearing on the back of his neck, he was sure it was some kind of _tattoo_ but the kid lacked the appearance of a punk, so that couldn't have been right. Suddenly he was pushed by a guy behind him who smelled of alcohol and bumped into the kid in front of him, falling on top.

"Ow…Hey watch it!" yelled Jack turning his gaze back towards the idiot that caused the accident and saw that he was already being carried away by a group of people. He turned around to ask if the kid was ok and froze in place. He was not focusing on the kid's face at all, the only thing he was seeing then were his green eyes that seemed to shine even in the darkness of the concert. Soon the band had finished with the last song and everyone was cheering loudly, people moving around and Jack got lost in the confusion, by the time he was out of the horde of people he tried to look for the kid with the green eyes again, but no matter how hard he tried he didn't see him again that day. He was zoning out in class and then the bell rang. He grabbed his stuff and made his way out the door when he was stopped in his tracks.

"Mr. Overland can you stay for a couple minutes? I need to talk to you about something." said his teacher, Ms. Rodriguez. Jack slumped his shoulders and stayed behind, it was a Monday and he wanted to go home already.

"Something wrong Ms. R?" asked Jack to his teacher.

"Jack, this is the fourth test you have failed in my class." said she taking out a piece of paper from her portfolio, a big red 'F' plastered on the center of the paper. Jack cringed, he had actually studied for this and the previous tests, he was doing well in his other classes but it seemed that Ms. Rodriguez's math class was out to get him.

"I swear I did study, but no matter what I do I simply do not understand this stuff!" exclaimed Jack, he was tired of failing.

"I know, I've seen your grades for your other classes and this seems to be the only one in which you're struggling with. So I think I have come up with a solution." said the teacher smiling at Jack who just had his eyebrow raised at her.

"Extra credit?"

"Nope. I'll assign you a tutor, he's one of my best students. You are to meet him at the library right after school _daily_ for at least an hour."

"Seriously? But-!"

"No buts, this is for your own good, I know you have the potential to pass this class Jack, he's waiting at the library right now." said the teacher, Jack simply sighed and made his way towards the library, there was no way out of this one. He arrived at the library and started to search for _anyone _that looked like a complete nerd or loser, and sure soon enough he spotted a kid with his nose inside a book so big it covered his entire face. Jack approached the table and let his backpack fall on top of it startling the guy but not enough to tear his gaze away form the book.

"Are you the tutor Ms. R talked about?" said Jack and saw how the kid didn't seem to hear him, so he asked again.

"Hello?" asked Jack and noticed an iPod on the table with a cable out of it. The freaking kid was listening to music. He grabbed the iPod and was about to turn it off when he saw the name of the band on the screen. It was the same band whose concert he attended! The kid in question lowered his book and Jack noticed black rimmed glasses that glared and obscured the face of the wearer. He saw the kid was skinny and had auburn hair and had a freckled face and a scar on the side of his jaw, he was also wearing a long sleeved green sweater and the white collar of a shirt was visible on the neck. The kid slowly took off his ear-buds and took the iPod from Jack's hands and rolled his ear-buds around it and putting it in his bag. The kid was apparently not intimidated by Jack's appearance at all which was a first. Jack had the top half of his hair bleached a pure white, the lower half was left in his natural brown hair and was shaved slightly to give it a 'cool' effect. He had a piercing on his left eyebrow, three on his right ear and he had small gauges. His eyes were an electric blue (something very uncommon) and had snake bites on his lips, not to mention a tongue bar. He had pale skin and white and blue snowflake tattoos were visible on the side of his neck. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a Pink Floyd album cover on the front and had white cargo pants and combat boots. Anyone sane would have stepped back and avoided the punk at all costs, but the kid seemed to be unaffected by his appearance.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was time. You're Jack right?" said the kid calmly.

"Yeah. You're the tutor right?"

"I suppose. What are you struggling with?"

"Everything." said Jack and the kid just seemed to stare, but Jack couldn't tell since the glasses the kid wore had a glare that made Jack's face to be reflected on the surface.

"You're kidding right?" said the kid as if not believing what he was hearing from the punk.

"Not even a joke." said Jack taking out his previous tests and showing them to the kid. All of them had big red 'F's' plastered on the center and Jack saw how the kid physically _cringed_.

"Ouch." said the kid and Jack just glared.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course, take out some paper, pencil, eraser, and your notes, leave the tests out as well." Jack did as he was told and then remembered that he had not asked the kid for his name.

"Say, what's your name nerd?" asked Jack. The kid in question just raised an eyebrow.

"Haley." said he and Jack could not help laughing at the kid's name.

"Dude! That's a chick's name you knew that?!" said Jack who tried to stifle his laughs but couldn't. Haley in question let out a sigh and proceeded to pack his things and head out to the door. Jack realizing his mistake, stood up and caught up to the kid.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry ok?" said Jack a little desperate, the kid was the only way he could pass his class and he had downright made fun of him, great job idiot.

"Yeah right." said the kid still walking towards the door. At this Jack grabbed the kid by the back of the collar in an attempt to make him stay and was shocked when he saw black marks show themselves when he pulled down.

"You…you're the kid from the concert!" said Jack and saw how the kid visually tensed and slowly turned his head to face the punk. Jack wasn't sure if it had been the lightning in the room or what not, but the glare on the glasses were gone and he could see the guy's eyes, the same green eyes he saw that night that haunted his thoughts and dreams.

"Excuse me?" said the kid with a blank face at the punk, no emotion shown.

"Months ago before the end of summer…don't you remember? I was the guy who fell on top of you." said Jack and could see how the nerd blushed at his choice of words.

"I remember someone falling on me…but I lost my glasses in the fall so everything was blurry…" Haley said to the punk, but that was a complete lie on his behalf, he was wearing contacts at the time because he feared of losing his glasses at the concert. He remembered Jack, his electric blue eyes, the piercings that adorned his face, how soft his bleached hair looked and those tattoos he saw on his collar and side of his neck when he turned around to yell at the idiot that caused their fall. When he saw Jack in the halls once school started his heart almost stopped, what were the chances?

"I see, again sorry about laughing and all…" said Jack, it kind of made sense that the kid could not remember him, even if Jack himself could not forget how bright and inviting his green eyes looked.

"Yeah right." said Haley once again.

"Ok you got me, but who in their right minds names their kid with a chick's name?" said Jack trying to lighten the mood to no avail. Haley just stared at him through black rimmed glasses.

"You know what? Forget I ever told you my real name, just call me what the others know me as. Just call me Hiccup." said Hal-Hiccup to Jack who seemed to have something 'click' in his mind.

"You're Hiccup?" said Jack, he had heard of the kid, he was the smartest kid at the school apparently. And he also had a prosthetic and no one knew why he had it, it was a complete mystery, one day he had two legs, the next he was missing part of his left.

"Yeah? Let's just go back to work, the sooner the better." said Hiccup settling himself back in his spot and taking out his books and notes as well. Jack did the same.

* * *

"I still don't get this." whined Jack. It has been three days since the meet ups began and as far as he knew he wasn't getting better.

"C'mon Jack, it's the same as regular factoring." said Hiccup trying to encourage the punk to at least try.

"These numbers are too big, and who's idea was to put letters with numbers?" said Jack laying his forehead on the table, "I've tried to factor them like before but they don't get me the right answer according to the book, and it doesn't explain exactly how to fix this problem…" said Jack, he didn't get math at all. Hiccup sighed, he got up from his seat and sat right next to Jack for the first time.

"Show me, which problems are you having trouble with?" asked Hiccup trying to actually help the punk, even if he himself believed he was a lost cause.

"These." pointed Jack to the entire page in the book. Hiccup looked at Jack's answers and he could tell that all were wrong, then he looked at his sheet where he was doing all the work and raised en eyebrow.

"You are doing the box method?" asked Hiccup skeptically, it was simple to use but not everyone got it right, it was confusing at times.

"Yeah?" said Jack looking up and staring at his page.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Hiccup.

"I was sick the day Ms. Rodriguez showed how to do these, I asked a friend how to do them and he showed me how to, although he has a different teacher." said Jack and Hiccup sighed finally knowing what was wrong.

"Did the teacher happened to be Mr. Decker?"

"Yeah? I guess so, why?"

"Ms. R doesn't use the box method, she finds it to be the most tedious and confusing of all the methods that could be taught, she uses the grouping method." said Hiccup and Jack just groaned, another method to learn? And he was still likely to not understand it.

"Great…" said Jack sarcastically, Hiccup grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the first problem in the page.

"It's simple really, look you multiply the first and last numbers first."

"What about the letters?"

"Ignore those and the exponents for now. Four times twenty is eighty, afterwards write down all the possible combinations to get eighty while multiplying those numbers."

"Alright…" said Jack annotating the numbers in a row going down, not understanding how this was simpler or how it would help him.

"Ok, add them and show me the pair that adds to the same number in the middle." Jack did as told and sure enough he got the pair.

"Then what?"

"Write them right after the first number getting rid of the number in the middle making a whole equation with four polynomials. Don't forget to add the X's to them."

"How is this making it easier?"

"Patience. Now make them into two groups and divide them by parenthesis, don't get rid of the plus sign, leave it in the middle. Now find the GCF for one and then the other. "

Jack did as he was told and noticed that this was taking into familiar territory with the regular factoring. He then noticed that the numbers in both parenthesis were exactly the same, he was about to erase them and try again thinking he had done them wrong but Hiccup stopped him.

"Don't erase it, it's supposed to look like that."

"Really?" asked Jack incredulously.

"Yeah, now, since those two are identical you write one down, the numbers remaining put them in a parenthesis as well with the plus sign. That's your answer."

"Wait, really? This is right?" asked Jack, it was a weird method but he had to admit he liked it better than guessing or using the box method trying to figure out which number went where.

"Yes, now try the rest, tell me if you don't understand something and I'll help." said Hiccup while taking out a book and opening it from its marked place. Jack then realized how close the nerd was at the moment.

After Jack finished all the problems he asked Hiccup to go over them.

"Not bad, all of these are right." said Hiccup with a small smile on his lips.

"Really?"

"Really, see I told you weren't hopeless." said he while grabbing his book again and reading from where he left out. Jack just smiled that this guy was helping him out.

* * *

"Say, what are those marks on your back?" asked Jack to Hiccup. A week has passed and Jack kept having tutoring lessons with Hiccup everyday, he was encouraged by Ms. R since there was a drastic change with his grades since the nerd started to help him out. Jack didn't mind, plus he found the nerd's sassiness and sarcasm _charming_. He just wished the nerd would lose the glasses and be able to stare at his eyes more clearly.

"What marks? I don't know what you're talking about." said Hiccup feigning ignorance not lifting his gaze from the book he was reading.

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw them at the concert and I saw then last week, what are they?" Jack said while leaning on the table towards the nerd, elbow still resting on the surface while his palm rested his chin. "Is it a tattoo? If so why did you get it? Does your parents know? You clearly don't look like the kind to have a tattoo."

"Will you drop it? Don't you have to do today's homework? Or would you prefer it if I told Ms. R that you don't need my help anymore and leave you on your own?" said Hiccup glaring through his glasses.

Jack licked his lips making his tongue bar visible, the action sent a jolt of electricity to Hiccup's spine and had to suppress a delicious shudder that could have been obvious to see. Jack settled his gaze again on him, his eyes having a mischievous glint in them and a smirk adorned his face. "Is that a threat?" he said smugly.

"No, a promise, now please go back to work." said Hiccup burying his face back on his book and heard the movement of pencil lead against paper shortly. He was glad the book was covering his face, otherwise the punk might have seen the prominent blush adorning Hiccup's face in that moment.

* * *

Jack was static, after two weeks having to deal with Hiccup's Spartan tutoring (there might have been a couple of times in which Jack may or might have not riled the nerd up and making him wish to not go through that kind of information pounded into his skull again) the results were more than promising. He had just gotten his math test back, on the front of it was big fat red A+ right on the top. He got an A+, on a math test, he couldn't believe his eyes, he was beyond happy and relieved, and right now he wanted to find the nerd and show him the results of their studying, he didn't know why he wanted to show him first but he was anxious to show him nonetheless. He went to the library but he wasn't there yet which was strange since the nerd was always there first. He decided to look around the school and see if he could find him and show him his results when the sound of something being slammed against the lockers caught his attention. He turned around and went to the hall where he believed the sound had come from and what he saw made him see red. Hiccup was against the lockers, his books had fallen out of his bag and were on the floor. Three people were surrounding him and he recognized them. They were Sean "Snotlout" Jorgenson, Tyler "Tuffnut" Thorston, and his twin sister Ruth "Ruffnut" Thorston.

"What's wrong fishbone? Can't talk?" said Snotlout towards Hiccup.

"Snotlout what do you want this time?" said Hiccup fixing his glasses, the hit had crooked them.

"I need you to help me with my homework if you catch my drift."

"So basically me doing it for you instead of actually trying to get useful information inside that thick head of yours that its only good for receiving hits form players during football games, am I right?"

"Hey watch it, if I don't get a good grade I'm off the team and you know how the old man will act if that happens."

"Not my problem, and now if you'll excuse me I have someone to tutor soon." said Hiccup trying to get away from them when the twins blocked both possible paths.

"Really now? Do you want me to tell your father about _that_ time?" said Snotlout with a glare towards the nerd.

"You wouldn't…" said Hiccup who just then his eyes had widened and his skin paled, he was afraid. Jack decided he had seen enough.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" said he while catching all of their attention.

"Frost? What do you want? I'm busy here." said Snotlout trying to ignore the punk.

"I said leave him alone 'Snotface'." said Jack while towering over him, he was taller than the rest of them and his combat boots added two more inches to his 5'9" stature.

"Tsk. I guess I'll have to deal with this on my own then…" said Snotlout getting out of their way and calling the attention of the twins who muttered thing between 'boring', 'I wanted to see blood' and 'no fun', those two were a pair alright. Jack shifted his attention back to Hiccup who was picking up his books and putting them back inside his bag.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack crouching to Hiccup's level and helping putting the books inside as well.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Hiccup fixing his glasses again, maybe he should wear contacts after all.

"What was his deal anyway?"

"Just your average jock trying to take advantage of your average nerd, or in this case the idiot of the family."

"Family?"

"He's my cousin." said Hiccup standing up with his bag hanging from his shoulder, he didn't miss the look of incredulity that crossed Jack's face.

"That imbecile is related to you?!"

"Huh, nice choice of words, I suppose you're good on your English class then." said he while walking in the direction of the school library. "You coming?"

"Huh? Yeah…" said Jack following the twerp. After they arrived Jack took out his test and gave it to Hiccup for him to see and waiting for his reaction.

"This is great Jack! Good job!" said Hiccup smiling widely to the punk showing some crooked teeth that Jack couldn't help but find adorable on his freckled face.

"T-Thanks, but it's thanks to you that I got this so thanks." said Jack turning his face away, no doubt he was blushing.

"Bah, I just helped you understand, you did everything else, so what are we waiting for? Let's celebrate!"

"Celebrate? What about today's session?"

"Hey, you did good." said Hiccup handing the test back to Jack. "You need to relax from time to time. C'mon let's go to my house, we'll celebrate there."

* * *

Well this was rather unexpected. Jack didn't have much to say and was dragged to the nerd's house to celebrate. The house itself looked pretty nice from the outside, trimmed bushes, a two story house with probably a basement and an attic and three to four bedrooms and maybe two bathrooms, a very nice house. The inside was nice as well, a big living room with a big flat screen T.V. and a nice sound system, there were even different game systems hooked to it. He was now sitting down in a big couch and looking around at the strange things that were around, some old weapons, shields, and Viking helmets as well. Hiccup had come back from the kitchen with a bowl of chips and two drinks in his left hand and put them in front of Jack on top of the coffee table and noticed how he was looking at the things in the room.

"So what do you think?"

"Cool house, but what's with the Viking memorabilia?"

"My father likes the stuff. We are direct descendants."

"What? I don't believe you." said Jack with one of his famous smirks.

"No joke, my full name is Haley "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock The Fourth." said he while taking a couple chips and stuffing them into his mouth.

"No kidding. What happened to the Third?"

"Died of old age years after the dragons returned to sea."

"Dragons aren't real."

"Of course they are! They are just dormant in the bottom of the sea." said Hiccup fixing his glasses and taking a sip from his can of soda.

"Ahha, so, what do you have planned for this celebration of me not being a complete failure?"

"I was thinking pizza, snacks, movies, and videogames."

"Huh, sounds like a we are in a date." said Jack before he realized the words have left his mouth. _Idiot!_ Jack wouldn't really admit it, but he had found the nerd cute. He was funny, sarcastic, and he was _really_ smart. Although they didn't really talk about much but school work and he was often lost in a book while he was doing work. Besides those eyes…they were the purest forest-green he had ever seen, he had been captivated by his eyes since that night at the concert, it was a surprise that the nerd was even there.

"Wow, I didn't know you really wanted to go out with me that badly Frost." said Hiccup, who unknowingly to Jack was suppressing a very dark blush that wanted to creep it's way all over his face. Hiccup had been crushing on Jack for a very _long_ time, since middle school as a matter of fact. Back then Jack sported regular clothes, no piercing, no tattoos, and his hair was a natural brown color and wasn't shaved nor bleached at all, the only thing that didn't change about him were his blue eyes and his laugh. Hiccup watched from afar and found the now punk to be rather amusing, from his dangerous antics to get everyone's attention to how he would go out of his way to make people smile. Now in high school is was not necessary. No recess meant no time to show off, things became more strict but also more free, he was technically no needed anymore, he became invisible for the first couple of years at the school. Hiccup though, he always saw him, and every time he wanted to talk to him, he didn't have the courage to. Then one day, Jack came to school as how he was now, new hair style, new hair color, new tattoos, clothes, new _everything. _People then, began to notice him. He was no longer invisible, it's like he was reborn into a new person, but thankfully his good nature didn't change, his blue eyes were still gentle and his laugh still held its mirth. He hung out with a group of guys dubbed "The Guardians", which consisted of a Russian exchange student named Nicholas North more often referred to just North, he had blue eyes and dark hair, he was a very tall and prominent guy with tattoos adorning his arms and his menacing appearance was the complete opposite on his actual personality, the guy was basically as gentle as a teddy bear. The there was this Hindi girl named with multicolored hair and strange but vivid purple eyes and often wore traditional clothing in greens, purples, pinks, and purples, her mane was Tatiana dubbed "Tooth" for her aspiration and obsession with teeth and she had a last name no one was able to pronounce well. There was also this hardcore Australian named E. Aster Bunnymund, he had tribal tattoos on both his arms, legs, and his forehead, he was a grumpy individual with grass-green eyes and an accent that made the girls melt, he had tanned skin and abnormal grey to blue hair that was 100% natural according to him. And lastly there was Sanderson Mansnoozie, or Sandy as everyone referred to him, he was short man with blond-spiky hair and amber eyes who happened to be mute, he had a light case of narcolepsy that made him fall asleep at random times, luckily he managed to always be up during class. The group simply stood out to everyone, and Jack being a new addition made them even more popular, specially Jack. He was always surrounded by girls and was almost impossible to talk to him because the girls made him so unapproachable almost all the time.

"You know what I meant Hiccup." said Jack trying and failing at hiding his blush who was very noticeable on his pale skin.

"So you say, you're blushing by the way dude." said Hiccup, a mocking grin on his face.

"I am not!" but that only intensified his blush. Great.

"Whatever you say."

"So, what did the Snotface talked about earlier today?" Hiccup almost choked on his drink after he asked this.

"You heard that?" said he while wiping his mouth from the soda that escaped.

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"Come on Hiccup, you can tell me." said Jack, but at seeing how pale Hiccup was getting he decided to drop it when Hiccup decided to explain what the idiot of his cousin was talking about.

"I got drunk at a party with his friends and got a freaking tattoo on my back, my father doesn't know and will most likely kill me if he knew."

"So those black marks…"

"Part of the tattoo, I'm too poor to get it removed, besides it is a pretty cool tattoo. But I doubt my father would think it is."

"Pretty cool? What did you get? A unicorn?"

"Har har, for your information it's a freaking dragon."

"A dragon? Heh, apparently you do have some Viking blood in you, or you're just obsessed with the flying lizards."

"Hey! Say it with me, D.R.A.G.O.N.S."

"Whatever. I bet you ten bucks I can beat you in _Brawl_."

"Prepare to lose punk."

"You're on nerd."

* * *

Jack had lost about over twenty rounds in _Brawl_…and to the most annoying character of all…_Princess Peach_. The nerd had beaten him with the freaking _Princess Toadstool_…in all of the rounds. He didn't win a single one of the matches, he was literally stunned.

"Well that was fun, maybe I should play with Peach more often."

"What?! You're telling me this is the first time you've used _Peach_?!"

"Yeah." said Hiccup grinning widely now. "And now…about those ten bucks…"

"I'll give them to you Monday…geez…" said Jack pouting and putting the controllers aside.

"Good, well let me get more chips." said Hiccup standing up and grabbing the empty bowl and going to the kitchen. Jack was going to try and figure out a way to beat Hiccup when he heard a yell and clatter from the kitchen. He rushed off and was taken aback by the sight before him. Hiccup was sprawled on the floor on his back while a giant mass of black fur was licking his face and the kid was laughing.

"Toothless! Get off me!" said Hiccup trying to push the giant beast off him to no avail.

"W-What's going on?" said Jack. Hiccup finally managed to get away form underneath the dog or bear-thing and that made his pant leg to go up and show his prosthetic which was very intricate and cool-looking, it was as if it was made to be that way, there were spirals, cravings, it was basically a piece of art.

"Jack, this is my dog Toothless." said Hiccup pointing to the bear-thing that was supposed to be a dog apparently. It was huge, it had strange green eyes and it was the blackest black he had ever seen, and very furry.

"That's not a dog, that's a _bear_." Jack was always the dramatic one wasn't he?

"He might be a little big…"

"A _little_?"

"Ok, he's a giant. But that's expected from a mix from a Chau-Chau, Alakan Malamute, and a Russian Bear Dog…"

"He's _huge_."

"And the best part, he'll get bigger. He's just like five months old."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me. That thing simply _cannot_ be just a puppy!"

"Not a joke. Wanna pet him?"

"I'd rather leave this place with all my limbs, thankyouverymuch…"

"Coward." said Hiccup getting up from his spot with the help of Jack. They both came back with more drinks and two bags of chips to continue this weird celebration they were having. Once they settled on the couch Hiccup took out his cell-phone and dialed a pizza place to have the so wanted cheese-covered goodness delivered.

"Want something specific on it Jack?"

"Everything, but olives, and anchovies." Hiccup told the receiver then he hung up and turned to Jack.

"You don't like anchovies?"

"I do, but not on pizza. A friend of mine made some sushi with anchovies and it was good, surprisingly."

"Eww…gross."

"What, not fan of sushi?"

"Raw fish in general…"

"Surprising coming form someone with the name of a fish in his name."

"Har har…funny."

"So…how did you get that?" said Jack pointing to Hiccup's left leg.

"Oh that? I thought you would have a vague idea from the school rumors."

"I've only heard that you lost it one day, I didn't heard how."

"Well, drunk driver. I was walking back home from the store, saw some lights, and the next thing I know I woke up in a hospital bed with half my left leg missing. Pretty cool experience actually, the nurses were cute."

"Sorry that happened to you. I supposed it must have been hard to adjust afterwards."

"Yeah…"

"So, when is your old man coming home?"

"Maybe midnight. He works long hours at the station."

"Is he a cop?"

"More of less. He's the chief."

* * *

"Here's you ten bucks." said Jack while handing out a ten dollar bill to Hiccup at the school library. The past Friday went smoothly even after the fact that the father of the cutie he was crushing on was a police officer and would most likely not like Jack. He wouldn't blame him, he was a punk, he looked like a delinquent and his piercings and tattoos were not going to help him either.

"Thank you." said Hiccup taking the bill with his left hand while he kept on reading one of his many books. Did he ever do anything else other than read? "So, what are you struggling with?" said the nerd still engrossed on his book.

"Just the usual."

"Everything then."

"Ms. R might be a brilliant person, but not everyone was born with those genes."

"Because her heritage somehow is relevant to her mathematical skills and teaching?"

"The Mayans were master mathematicians of their time, they came up with the concept of zero and many other things, its in her blood. Me? I'm just a lad from Burgess."

"I'll take that as you not having problems with your History class."

"But seriously, she is a good teacher, its just doesn't work on me."

"That's why I'm here." said Hiccup marking the page of his book and setting it down. He stood up and sat right next to Jack which he did every time he needed to explain or help him understand something. "Now, what is it that you are struggling with?" unknown to the nerd at the moment, Jack was having a hard time calming his heart from beating out of his chest due to his close proximity. Why did he had to find the nerd so _cute_?

* * *

Why did he have to find the punk so _cute_? Punks should be _hot_, _sexy_, a forbidden fruit! Yet Jack was still as cute as he was back in middle school! The way he got frustrated over a problem, how he sometimes stuck out his tongue when he was in deep concentration, how he blushed but tried to hide it, how he pouted when he lost a match in _Brawl_, and his smiles, they could be sexy, mischievous, or cute, and Hiccup loved them all. It was a surprise he wasn't the one blushing more often. And now to the problem he was facing now, his prosthetic didn't fit, or actually, compared to his right leg, it was no longer the right size, it was shorter now by about _three inches_. This couldn't be happening right? He was already seventeen years old, he shouldn't be getting a _growth spurt_ now of all times! The doctors told him he should have stopped growing at fourteen and they were right, he stayed the same size for the last three years! But now, he had grown three inches overnight, just what the hell? He needed a replacement as soon as possible, he would be limping for a few days now…Hiccup grabbed his phone and called his dad, hopefully there would be a way his medical insurance can pay for it.

"Hey dad, guess I will no longer be a runt…I need a new prosthetic, like soon…Why? Well I grew up three inches…So we'll talk later? Great. Doctor appointment? Right, next weekend then? But what about…So I'll be limping. Great, thanks dad, see you at dinner." and he hung up. He was 5'6", which means that the three inch difference made him 5'9" now but since he would be limping for a while he would be between 5'6 ½" and 5'7". Hopefully not many would see the difference, right?

* * *

"Wow, are you wearing heels or had a growth spurt?" said Jack the next Monday he saw Hiccup, he wanted to ask the nerd over on the weekend but remembered he still did not have the cutie's cell-phone and decided against asking him because he was a coward.

"Growth spurt, apparently I'm a late bloomer. Hopefully I will not grow any more than this."

"So you're saying, I stopped growing last summer. So three inches? How tall are you know?"

"5'9" but with this prosthetic I look shorter." said Hiccup with some annoyance, he was tired walking like this.

"Wow, so that makes us the same height, cool. Although if you grow four more inches you'll end up being as tall as Bunny."

"As if, I am not growing anymore than this, it's annoying."

* * *

Clearly very annoying.

"What?! I have to keep wearing this prosthetic for the whole year?! I'm limping!" exclaimed Hiccup indignantly at the doctor. His father was there as well and was mad too, but not much he could do.

"I wouldn't recommend a new one until you've stopped growing completely, besides it'll be better than paying for multiple prosthetics as you grow. I'm surprised this one was able to last you three years."

"Ok, I get it, but it's tiring to walk like this."

"I could recommend using a cane or just changing the shin, but a cane is cheaper. Also, according to this, you might grow a couple more inches by the end of summer, it might not be accurate but I'm going to say you will grow between two and five inches more. Better eat more protein to build up the muscle."

"This can't be happening."

* * *

It was happening alright. Jack was going to ask Hiccup out, it's been over two months since the tutoring began and the Christmas vacation was over, it was January already and Hiccup and him had become good friends. He had yet to meet his dad, not that he wanted to since the guy was a freaking chief of police and would probably put him behind bars without questioning by just looking at him and assuming he was a bad influence to his perfect son. Oh well, but right now he couldn't, he was now watching his sister while they went ice skating at a nearby ice rink. He would have chosen to use the pond near his house but the last time he skated there he almost drowned and died. Thankfully he didn't get nothing more than a healthy fear of water and was forever excused from the swimming lessons at school.

"Jack come on! You said you were doing to teach me how to do a pirouette!" yelled Jack's little sister from a distance inside the rink, it was early in the morning that Saturday and there were only very few people there so they had basically the whole place for themselves for the next few hours until teenagers and couples arrived later on.

"Alright, alright, calm your horses." said he while skating towards her, unlike other people who would have taken sharp takes on the ice to impulse themselves, Jack only moved his center or gravity and swayed his legs and hips calmly. This would probably make no sense to many but it's the best way to describe this without going all scientific and the dynamics of how ice skating works on a person like Jack, don't you think?

"Come on! I want to learn!"

"Patience little sister. First let's start slow and skate in small circles alright?" Jack shower her how and began to relax himself. Just a normal day to relax and do some work on his abilities on the ice.

* * *

Hiccup hadn't meant to come to the ice rink of all places, but apparently his friend Astrid thought it would be a fantastic idea. He had a limp form his suddenly-too-small prosthetic, he couldn't skate at all, and it was too early for him to be there. But Astrid promised him that if she kept her company (basically look after her stuff while she skated) she would buy him three hot chocolates and a new book on the series he was reading. He didn't expect whatsoever to see the punk he was currently tutoring and was crushing on look like a swan gliding on ice. No better description would suit him. Jack looked graceful, skating on the ice as if it was second nature to him, he looked almost as if he was flying, light as a feather. His white hair and blue eyes made him look ethereal in the ice, his snowflake tattoos barely showing though the neck of the turtle neck he was wearing but they still made his current appearance look so much like out of a winter scene. Jackson Overland-Frost, mostly refereed to just Jack Frost by his peers, the name couldn't have been more fitting at that moment.

_He looks so beautiful… _Hiccup felt the warmth creep up to his cheeks and he knew he was probably blushing at the sight of Jack, he could probably claim it was due to the cold of the rink if he was asked, but right now he was not concerned about any of that but just Jack. That is until Astrid called him.

"Hey Hiccup! What are you doing?" yelled Astrid from where she was skating. At the mention of his name Jack stopped dead on his tracks and almost fell face first on the ice had he not grabbed the edge of the rink. Jack looked directly at him and was blushing a deep red, whether for him being seen or because of the cold Hiccup didn't know, but he was now beyond embarrassed at being found out and was sure that his entire face had turned an alluring shade of red.

"H-Hiccup? What are you doing here?" said Jack while composing himself and skating to where the cutie was. He was surprised, he never expected Hiccup to be at a ice rink of all places, a library maybe but an ice rink? Nope.

"Astrid forced me to come." said Hiccup pointing to the blonde that was coming their way.

"Astrid? Your girlfriend?" said Jack, saying that hurt a lot, if Hiccup had a girlfriend then…

"What? No way, she's just a friend, an annoying one at that…"

"I heard that." said Astrid. "I'm Astrid, you must be Jack, nice to meet you." said she while offering her hand.

"Yeah, how did you know? I don't think I've ever seen you at school." said he while taking her hand and shaking it.

"I go to a private school on the other side of town. Hic here has talked so much about you." she said while smirking at the flustered nerd who was trying to hide behind his scarf. Traitor!

"Yeah, bad things I suppose." said Jack while smiling and Hiccup was swooning inside by that smile.

"Well he has talked about you a lot for the past few years…"

"Wait years? I-I've only started to talk to him last year." said Jack and Hiccup was completely buried in his scarf by now.

"Ok…Awkward…I'll go before I make this worse…see ya later Hiccup!" yelled Astrid before she skated away from them to the other side of the rink leaving the two dorks alone. Yikes.

"What did she mean by years?" asked Jack to the embarrassed nerd. Hiccup really needed to strangle Astrid now.

"Erm…you may not have been aware but we went to middle school together…and I've been in your classes for most of freshman and sophomore year…"

"_Since?!_ Holy shit! I'm an idiot for not realizing it!" said Jack covering his face with one gloved hand, how could he have never noticed Hiccup during all those years? He must need glasses because he was clearly blind.

"It's ok, I'm very easy to overlook." said Hiccup while he was still clearly dying of embarrassment in front of his longtime crush who probably didn't like him _that_ way.

"It's ok, wait, why did you talk about me? We just started talking last year."

"Erm…Well look at the time, I should go back home, give Toothless his daily walk…"

"_Hiccup_…"

"Imayhavebeencrushingonyousinceseventhgrade." said Hiccup very quickly and hid his face in his scarf. The scarf was receiving more love than Jack at this moment don't you guys think?

"Wait, what? Could you repeat that?" said Jack to the cutie, he heard it the first time, but he now wanted to make sure that if what he heard was right then he had nothing to fear to what he might do next.

"I may have been crushing on you since the seventh grade…" said Hiccup again and his entire face was so red you could see vapor coming out of it due to the cold.

"I see, then I hope I don't sound so weird by saying this but…would you like to go out with me?"

"Wait, what?" Hiccup looked up from his hiding place (poor scarf) and stared right at Jack with big hopeful eyes. Just when he was about to ask again, Jack leaned down and grabbed Hiccup's face with his hands and bought their lips together in a tender kiss.

"Jack ew! Stop kissing that guy and help me with this jump!" yelled Jack's sister but her complains were met by deaf ears.

* * *

"Wow, you did get tall." said Jack while visiting Hiccup for the first time since he got back from his vacation at the beach. He was there most of the summer and he resented his parents for that, just a tad. He was a Winter child! He was meant to be in the cold, not in the scorching and unforgiving sun, thankfully he remembered to wear a ton of sun-block to avoid getting sun-burn. And now he was at Hiccup's house and was surprised at how tall Hiccup had gotten, he was just as tall as Bunny! Not only that apparently, Hiccup was no longer a cutie, he was now a _hottie_. He had broader shoulders, more muscle in his arms, and his face was more defined, he even had a small shadow of a gruff of a beard that wasn't there yet. He wasn't wearing glasses anymore and his green eyes stood out more, he still had those adorable freckles covering his face and his auburn hair was longer and he sported two braids behind his right ear. He wasn't kidding about his Viking heritage apparently.

"I-I…D-Do I look that different?"

"It's a good different." said Jack grabbing Hiccup by the shoulders and standing on the tip of his toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Excuse me young man but what do you think you're doing?" Jack looked over Hiccup's shoulder just to see the behemoth of a man that was Hiccup's father.

"H-Hey there dad…this is my boyfriend Jack, Jack, meet my dad, Stoick 'The Vast'."

Shit.

* * *

"I'm telling you, your father wanted to throw me on the back of his patrol car and put me in a cell." said Jack to Hiccup. The both of them were in his room now, Jack was sitting in Hiccup's lap and both were on the bed enjoying each other's company.

"He was not Jack. He might look…"

"…intimidating?"

"Yeah, but he's not bad. Besides I've been telling him about you and he knows I'm not an idiot so I would never date someone he found the need to maul with the help of Toothless."

"Well that makes me feel so much better…"

"Come on Jack…" said Hiccup nuzzling Jack's hair, how in the world was his hair so soft? Wasn't bleached and dyed hair supposed to be hard and brittle? Hiccup would never know.

"I get it…but I still think that, and you cannot tell me its not true unless you prove me wrong."

"_Jack_…"

"Ok, you're no fun…"

"Whatever you say."

"You still love me though." said Jack grinning at him, showing him his pearly whites that would made Tooth faint at just the mere look of them. Hiccup pecked him on the nose and chuckled at the face Jack made.

"Yes I do."

"Nerd."

"Punk."

"Whatever you say."

What they did in the room afterwards, I'll leave that to your guys' imagination.

* * *

So that's it for now, if I do get the majority vote then I'll start publishing them here and on my tumblr page (same name I use here) so yeah, hope you liked it!


End file.
